theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Crescent
Natalie_Crescent is a user on StarWars.com and she has been so since sometime in the middle of season one of Star Wars: The Clone Wars , the television series that aired in 2008. She's friends with the great majority of the regular users of StarWars.com, and friends with more than half of the Ambush Game players. She left during season two for a summer break, returned, and then took another break during season four but she quickly reappeared right before season five began to air. Her first appearance in an Ambush Game was The Enemy Within, which was hosted by Master Kenobi-Wan. Played/To-Be-Played Games (in chronological order) The Enemy Within -- Master Kenobi-Wan (as Loyal Helper, Shockberry) (lost) Star Smugglers -- Siblings (as Loyal Smuggler, Ta-Crys Dennjor) (lost) Rise of The Infiltrators -- Ivar-Jedi (as Scum Murderer, Natalie Shaw) (lost) The War on Middle-Earth -- Spider-Wolffe 78 (as Isenguardian Suicider) Daesha Tualin) (won) The Tale of Omega -- DarthPotato77 (as Scum Roleblocker, Sparker) (lost) The Rising Menace -- CadBaneKiller (as Republic Protector, Saffron Toris) (lost) Stranded -- (as an early model of Shockberry, who is a bounty hunter) (upcoming) Rise of the Jedi Knight -- (TBA) (possibly upcoming) Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire -- PindaZwerver (as Captain Domkop) (unplayed) Servants of Destruction -- (as 2-1B) (unplayed) More to be announced. (Hopefully.) The Enemy Within About two or three weeks into her second return, through Jedikim2424, she found out about the vaguely mentioned Ambush Games. After talking to Zinga one day, and seeing the "Maria Feral" in parentheses in her username, already possessing the vaguest possible knowledge of what it meant, followed her when she left the main guide to the Ambush guide. She tried to watch that game once (Rise of the Saboteurs, one of Ivar's games) but she found the comments that accumulated all over the place so very quickly, and how long each comment was, and trying to keep track of who was who when she wasn't even playing, very difficult and very overwhelming. Later, Kenobi-Wan left an "advertisement" about his Ambush Game, saying there were still two slots open. Because of her interest in what these games were, she joined, as the Cyb3r-series droid, Shockberry. About a day or two before the game began, some of the users engaged in pre-game roleplay, Darth Namialus as The Fire Skeleton, Ivar as Hondo Ohnaka, and Siblings (Sister) as Makk Ang. Ang, Ohnaka and the Fire Skeleton were all making a deal to assassinate Nute Gunray, while Shockberry looked on and listened, the trio not giving him much thought. Ang would provide the transport, and Ohnaka and the Skeleton would execute it (if I remember correctly). In the middle of the game, Nat began to see the "site down for maintenence" notice on the SW.com site, and as a result, was not able to play for three or four days, resulting in Shockberry's dismemberment, crude reconstruction, and ultimate death. She later let everyone know of the notice. Evidently, she is a good roleplayer, because she recieved many congratulations from other gamers at the quality of it. Shockberry was a Loyalist. Star Smugglers Nat's second game appearance. When Siblings opened the reservations for their game, herself, Namialus, and DarkSideRules13 wanted to claim the role of Dai Klim, the eldest of the Klim siblings. When Sister conjured up a color-guessing contest that would decide who would get to roleplay as Dai, she dropped out because she knew it would get violent. Namialus ended up winning the contest, and Nat chose to play as Ta-Crys Dennjor instead. Darkside chose Shalll Mar as his role. Ta was a very sophisticated character, with a love for words, and reading, which produced his vast vocabulary, and his love for assembling elongated lists of adjectives to describe his feelings for the situation. (Kind of like I (Nat) did just then.) His best friend was Thenn Prey, and he mended ties with Dai just before his death on Day 3 by neurotoxins. Ta was a Loyal Helper. Rise of The Infiltrators Nat's third game appearance. When Ivar was creating the list of characters for this game, he added a character called Natalie Shaw. Evidently, he did not have Nat in mind when he did create her, and he felt embarassed later when she pointed out his little mistake. This was Nat's first time being scum; the scum murderer to be precise, probably the most important scum role. Surprisingly, she didn't do as horribly as she assumed she would, considering, and actually keeping some of the players under her thumb with her tactful deception (including Maverick, CBK, and even Tater at times) and drawing little to no attention to herself. However, when it came down to just her and Pinda (Daniel Flox) as scum, they were both suspected. Nat died this time on Day 4 by trying to murder the Fire Skeleton (Nam), who was the Loyal Suicider, thus sealing the last scum member's fate. Nat was a Scum Murderer. The War on Middle-Earth Nat's fourth game appearance. Here she played as Daesha Tualin, a mercenary hired by Saruman the White to find the tesseract. During sign-ups, Nat was reached about TWOM-E kind of late, so the only character available was Shelob--and Nat does not do spiders. So, she decided to make a custom character; a green Twi'lek bounty hunter. During the game she made friends with Loki (Ivar) (who was obviously just flirting with her) and gave Wicket (Potato) Wicket Snacks like everyone else did. During a session of voting when there was evidence to suggest that either Wicket or King Theoden (Nam) could be scum. In the beginning of the debates she sided with Wicket (the correct choice), defying Theoden. Later, she was manipulated and made to think Wicket was the scum, siding with Theoden, and in the end voting for Wicket. She survived this game until the very end, resulting in her first win. (yay!) Daesha was the Isenguardian Suicider. The Tale of Omega Nat's fifth game appearance. She signed up as Sparker (whom Zinga had played in the prequel) who was a clone trooper who left the Republic and joined a Mandolorian orginization called the Death Watch. This was somewhat of a dangerous character choice because of his actions, and it did end up in some immediate suspicions by other players. However correct these suspicions were, they were not justified, and so major suspicion was put off until later days. When it finally came time for Sparker to be voted off, he took it with grace and acceptance, while his teammate Dran (Unlimited) continued to drone on and on, making no effect, as he was voted off the next day. Sparker was the Scum Roleblocker. The Rising Menace Nat's sixth game appearance. Long before sign-ups were officially opened (being close with the host, CBK) he allowed her to choose from the character list a Togruta bounty hunter with no name (as most of his characters had no names at that point), and so she named her Saffron Toris. (Saffron comes from an OC she created, who was intended to be Ahsoka Tano's sister, and Toris is a Lithuanian name she liked.) This game was riddled with trolls and pretty much put on hiatus at one point because of the cancellation of SW: TCW happened during its run. IMO, it could have been a much better game concerning RP, but it is what it is. Saffron was sensible and strong and skilled in personality, and with very little evidence to justify it, was voted off on Day 3(?). A close call, though, happened the previous night. Talzin (Unlimited), the inspector had inspected Saffron. Luckily, however, Shinlim (Spider) had also murdered her that night, completely disabling her from revealing the results of her inspection. (Agh, there's always something, eh..? But, yay!) Saffron was the Republic Protector (scum). Stranded (upcoming) Category:Player Category:Host